


Guardian Devil

by tiedyeflag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Alcoholism, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, au where bendy owns a bar, fem reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: You somehow befriend a demon that owns a bar. He's your friend, and he's there for you to share a few drinks and talk after a long day. One night, you help him after a drunken episode. The next morning, after an honest conversation over coffee, you have sex.





	Guardian Devil

A whole week of job hunting left you exhausted on a Saturday night. Desperate for a spark of joy, you wandered into an unfamiliar bar. The sign hanging outside was in the shape of an ink bottle with a feather sticking out of it, and labeled “The Inkwell”. Your  didn’t pay any mind to anyone else, everything melting into white noise. 

You sat on a creaky stool with a heavy sigh. You didn’t look up when the bartender approached you, all you saw was his tubby torso and white gloves polishing a glass. A gruff voice asked, “Whatcha want?”

“Beer, on tap,” You mumble.

“Eh? Speak up, lady,”

“I said--” You look up, then jerk back. Whatever face you imagined matched this voice, was not what was staring at you. A man, or person, stood before you, with a cartoonishly round head that floated above where his neck should be. His skin was black and white, two tone, and his black, beady eyes reflected the dim light like buttons. He chewed on a toothpick between his large teeth. 

You fell out of your chair.

The man leaned over to look at your pathetic fail, laughing his butt off. While he cracked up, a couple other, similar people came to your aid and helped you back up. 

“Sorry, dollface,” He wiped a tear from his eye. “But that there was the best reaction I’ve ever gotten,”

Instead of retaliating, you huffed and slumped in your seat. He poured your drink and glanced back at you, gaze softening. 

“Someone’s lookin’ glum,”

“Tell me about it,”

“Nah, I’d rather hear it from you,” he placed the cup in front of you.

You took a sip. “Thanks, but I’d rather not rant a stranger’s ear off,”

“Fine. I’m Bendy. I’m a demon that runs a bar. You?”

“I’m _____. I’m a human that lost their job a week ago,”

For the rest of the evening, you talked about your troubles, sipping your beer, while Bendy wiped down the counter, nodding and humming in acknowledgement. At one point he poured himself a drink, and sat next to you, not missing a beat. It wasn’t until you polished off your drink did you notice the time.

“We closed two hours ago,” slurred Bendy. “But who cares? Lemme getcha another round,”

“Thanks, but I should go. Lost my job, remember? Can’t go job hunting hungover,” You stood from the stool. 

“Screw it,” Bendy snatched a napkin, pulled out a pen, then scribbled on it. He handed it to you. “Here,”

You took it. You could barely read it. He continued, “Gimme a call sometime. Maybe I can put ya’ to work here. Now shoo!”

* * *

 

The next morning, you couldn’t read the drunken handwriting, so you returned to The Inkwell the next day. 

From that point on, you and Bendy became friends. A few hiccups along the way--both figuratively and literally--but you found his company rather enjoyable, and endearing. A short, plump devil with a love of drink but an even bigger love of entertainment. He didn’t give you awkward stares as you ranted on your favorite cartoons, or comic books, or whatever topic you felt like infodumping. You got tipsy together, and it was nice. Just...nice. Nothing fancy, and you liked it that way. It made you warm inside along with the alcohol. 

Thanks to your friendship, it gave you the push to keep going, and eventually you landed a job as a secretary to a respectable company. You earned enough money to finally pay off your substantial tab; Bendy always insisted on putting your drinks on a tab until you were stable. So you drove to The Inkwell, beaming with pride.

* * *

 

You were confused when you saw the ‘CLOSED’ sign, and curious when you heard music coming from inside. You slowly pushed against the door, careful not to ring the bell as you entered. As you quietly shut the door, you listened carefully to the music. It was a rather haunting tune, a sad piece on the piano. As you followed the sound, you crept towards the back of the bar covered with a thick curtain. You always assumed it just blocked of part of the bar that was never used, but upon inspection you found a stage. As you pushed the curtain aside, you saw Bendy sitting at a grand black piano, deftly playing the keys with one hand while chugging a bottle of liquor with the other. Several empty bottles littered the ground below.

“Bendy?”

He choked, faltered at the keys, and looked at you. Then he tried to speak, hiccuping, “Whadda--hic--whadda doin’ here, doll?”

“What are you doing?” You passed the curtains. “Are you okay?”

He snickered sadly. “Since when am I ever okay?”

You pressed your lips together; you just couldn’t bring yourself to nag your best friend. Instead, you walked closer. You plopped onto the table and said, “I didn’t know you could play piano,”

“‘Course I can. Entertainin’ is my sole purpose o’ existin’,” He resumed playing. “So what brings ya’ here, anyways?”

You dug through your purse and pulled out a slip of paper. Holding it in front of his face, you say, “Came by to finally settle my tab,”

He stopped playing. His face somehow grew pale, and his eyes turned into voids of despair. You frown. As you looked over the check, thinking you wrote something wrong, Bendy chugged down the rest of his bottle, then rubbed his eyes. “Something wrong?”

“Don...Don’t have to do that, doll,”

“What do you mean? That’s what a tab is! It’s like, a bill you pay, an amount of money I owe you for all the drinks we’ve had. Am I--”

“D--Doll,” He stood, slamming down on the keys, making an unpleasant chord. “Y’don’t havta pay me. Really,”

“But--”

“You can’t!” He cried. Tears of watery ink leaked from the corners of his eyes. “If ya’ pay off your tab, then you won’t havta come here no more, then I’ll--hic--I’ll--!” He broke down, wailing into his hands. 

You scrambled off the piano and to his side. Before you could consol him, he babbled again. “Before I metcha, I jus’ drank to forget. Nothin’ was worth rememberin’. But you--hic--you came and...you’re a goddamn piece of sunshine, doll. Betta then any bottle of sunshine I ever had.” He sniffled. “Look at me; a drunken devil. If I can’t get drunk on drink, I gotta get drunk on some angel like you.” He looked you in the eyes, tears clouding his vision. “I don’t--I don’t wanna forget you, doll. I don’t--hic--I don’t!” 

You embraced him, clutching him as he wailed his lungs out, and cried into your chest. A pang shot through your heart as he croaked, “Please don’t leave, please don’t leave, please, please…”

* * *

 

Bendy woke the next morning in his bed twisted in the sheets. He groaned as he wiggled his way out of his cotton cocoon. Pinching the bridge of his nose at the start of a headache, he sluggishly stood and made his way to the bathroom. His heart stopped as he suddenly remembered last night mid piss. 

Before he could kick himself mentally in the nuts, he smelled fresh coffee brewing. Confused, he followed the scent to his kitchen, and saw you rummaging through the pantry, wearing the apron he never used.

His heart skipped a beat; the scene looked almost domestic.

“D--Doll?”

You jumped, turning around. “Uh--G’morning...?”

“The hell?”

“I--I’m sorry, last night you were drunk and crying so I--I took you upstairs where your apartment is and--and--”

“You stayed?”

“I couldn’t just leave my best friend when he was drunk and distressed!” You toed at the ground. “And you...kept begging me not to leave,”

“Oh, god,” Bendy dragged a hand down his face. It stretched like rubber. “I didn’t want you to see me like that…”

You poured the piping hot coffee into two mugs, then handed one to him. He wrapped his hands around it, holding in a gasp as your fingertips grazed his.

“Thanks,” He stared at his reflection in the coffee.

You nodded and took a sip. Your face contorted as the bitterness hit your tongue. Bendy couldn’t help but chuckle. “Got some creemer in the fridge if ya’ need it,”

“...There’s something I want to say.” You interject. “I wanted to say it last night, but you were drunk and...worried you wouldn’t remember. I just want a minute to be completely honest with you.”

Bendy stood there, holding his breath in anticipation. You inhale deeply before you began.

“Ever since we met, your company made me happy. I always love talking with you, drinking with you, being with you...You were there for me in a pretty low moment of my life.” You rubbed your elbow. “When I was looking for jobs in every nook and cranny in this city, you offered me a place to go. To be happy, to drink, to just...relax. I know losing your job isn’t the worst thing that can happen, but it hit me hard. And yet...you were there for me. Nights just being together gave me hope to keep going. And...made me just plain happy.” You gazed into his eyes. “I had no idea you were suffering, Bendy. I’m not going to make you tell me, but...please, just know I’m here for you,” You put down your mug, then wrapped your hands around Bendy’s. 

Bendy’s face grew warm, as well as his heart. He locked eyes with yours as you said, “You’ve been my lil’ guardian devil, maybe I can be your guardian angel…?”

His heart throbbed. The heat radiating from your skin. The way your soft hair framed your face. The sincerity in your deep, beautiful eyes. The plushness of your slightly parted lips.

Before he could even think, he lunged forward and pressed his lips against yours. You froze in shock as he wrapped his arms around your neck, and kissed you deeper--

He pulled away, mortification covering his face. “Shitshitshit, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done tha--mmf?!”

You grabbed his cheeks and pressed your lips back against his. His lips pursed like a fish’s, but you didn’t care. You rub your thumbs against his cheekbones. This soothing gesture spiked him to gently press his forked tongue past your lips and against your teeth, begging for entrance. You comply, and shyly curl your tongue against his. He didn’t taste like ink, as you feared, but of liquorice and coffee. You prayed he didn’t mind your morning breath, though it seemed he didn’t care at all, as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss with a low growl. 

Bendy’s hands wandered over your body, gentle touches mapping your curves and massaging your love handles. Your lips parted for air. A delicate strand of saliva bridged between you two. 

“S’this okay?” You pant.

“Hell yes,” Bendy whispered. His fingers found the knot of your apron and toyed with it. “Y’wanna...keep going?”

“You mean make out more or have sex?”

The demon chuckled. “Always did love that pretty, blunt mouth of yours,”

“Just easier that way,” you shrug. “So...do you want to have sex before breakfast?”

“Do  _ you? _ ”

You nod, your blush overpowering your face.

Bendy’s pie cut eyes lit up like Christmas lights. He scooped you up and hoisted you over his shoulder. As you broke into giggles, he carried you to his bedroom and placed you on the mattress like a treasured jewel. He crawled on top of you and buried his face into your neck. Sighing against your skin, he whispered, “God, you’re gorgeous.” He planted open mouthed kisses against your jugular, sucking the the skin and savoring the salt of your sweat. When your hands found his soft pudge, he moaned lowly into your shoulder. “Oh, darlin’...”

“D’you wanna get naked before we go further?”

“Yeah, but I don’t wanna get up,” Bendy cupped your covered breasts. “You’re so damn soft,”

“So are you,” You affectionately pat his sides. “You’re a cuddly tub of chub,”

“Fuck, doll…” He buried his face in your cleavage. “Keep talkin’ like that and I’m gonna cream my pants,”

“Guess we should strip, then,” You pry the demon from your chest. He looked disappointed, but it didn’t last long as he reached for your apron. He hastily undid the knot and peeled it off, followed by your shirt and pants. Just as his fingers brushed your bra, your hands grasp his wrists and you say, “Shouldn’t you be in a similar state of undress?”

“Guess I should,” To your surprise, he just snapped his fingers. His clothes melted away into smoke, disappearing from his body, until only his bowtie and briefs were left. You couldn’t help but chuckle at his bright heart printed underwear.

“Do you get your drawers from toonsvile or what?”

“As a matter of fact, yes, I do,” He pressed his crotch against your own, gasping at the friction. You did, too, feeling his firmness against you. He kissed your belly, lingering on your belly button, and kissed a path up to your chest. When he reached the underwire of your bra, he glanced upwards, silently asking for permission. At your grin, he reached around and undid your bra. He carefully pulled it off like unwrapping a gift, but once it fell, his composure collapsed; his eyes went heart shaped and a trickle of ink dribbled from his nose. 

You broke into laughter. “Like what you see, Bendy boy?”

“Oh, yes I do,” He wiped the blood from his nose with his arm. Without a second thought, he grasped your breasts in each hand and squeezed. You whined as he played with the fatty flesh and rolled your nipples between his fingertips. He eyed them hungrily, licking his lips. He dove in, clamping his lips around a nipple. You gasp as his tongue traced your areola. A well timed nip at the tip left you trembling. You fling your arms around his neck, grasping at his horns to ground you. Bendy seemed to like it, purring and flicking his spaded tail with delight.

“Fuck, doll,” He pulled off your nipple with a slurp. “Your tits are fuckin’ amazing,” He kissed your sterum. “So fuckin’ soft…” The demon laid his forehead on your chest, feeling your heartbeat hammering in your ribcage like a bird fluttering in a cage. He closed his eyes as he drowned in your warmth. 

Your hands stroked the back of his head. “I never knew you were so cuddly, Bendy,” You whisper. “If I had known, I would have made a move on you sooner,”

“Wha--really?” Bendy looked up. “How...how long have ya’--well--felt this way?”

You looked away shyly. “Remember that one time we got tipsy and you asked me to dance?”

“Oh god, I can’t believe you remember that,”

“So you remember?”

“I never want to forget anything with you, doll,” His breath came in warm puffs against your skin. “Of course I do. Someone put on a golden oldie and I did the charleston with you. I just hoped you forgot thanks to the drink,”

“Why?” You sat up. “You’re a great dancer!”

“S’embarrassin’,” He hid his face behind your breasts to hide his blush. 

“Well, that was around the time I started to reconsider my feelings towards you,”

“Y’mean a person doing the charleston is what gets your motor runnin’?”

“If by motor you mean romantically, then yes,” You cupped his cheek. “You were absolutely adorable. And I had a lot of fun learning how to do the charleston, too,”

Bendy purred, “In that case, I’ll do the charleston for you every day of your life. But first,” His hands stroked your hips, down to your thighs. “I just  _ gotta _ have a taste of you,”

“Think you can be a gentleman and  help me out of my panties, first?” You spread your legs wider. “It’ll be easier without them,”

“Oh, with pleasure,” Bendy hooked his fingers into the waistband. He simply held his hands there while he kissed a warm trail back down your body. This time he lingered, suckling on the skin, leaving the barest hint of saliva in his wake. At last his lips touched the top of your panties, and he gulped. His fingers betrayed his smooth confidence, shivering as he dragged your panties down your legs and past your ankles. 

You, too, shivered as the cool air tickled your lower lips. Bendy stared at your sex, transfixed, nudging your legs aside to get closer. His fingers graced your hips, down to the sensitive patch of skin between your thighs. Almost as soft as your breasts, he dared to trace his lips against the slivers of stretch marks as his hands toyed with your pubic hairs. The sweat on your skin tasted so sweet it was sinful. He growled as his lips crept closer to your sex. Just before he did, he pulled back. You were already wet, lips glistening with arousal and filling the air with your intoxicating scent. His mouth drooled. 

“This still okay, sweetheart?” He whispered.

“Yes,” you panted. “Yes, yes, Bendy,”

God, his name sounded lovely like that. “Keep sayin’ my name. Jus’ like that, please, please…” He begged as he stuck his tongue out. Pressing it against you, he slides it upwards, gathering your juices before scooping it into his mouth with a slurp.

You moaned, such a sweet sound, he thought as he swallowed. Your taste settled into his taste buds and took over his mind like a fog. “Damn, you taste so fuckin’ good, doll,” He licked. “So, so good, doll,”

“I’m--ah!--f--flattered,”

Bendy closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but devouring you. Your scent, your taste, your voice--everything overpowered his senses, driving him mad. Your curly, kinked pubic hairs tickled his cheeks as he enveloped your clit with his lips. 

You bit your lips, but you couldn’t hold in your squeals of delight as he used the tip of his tongue to flick your cute little nub. Meanwhile his hands groped your soft asscheeks, digging his fingers into the supple flesh. You involuntarily clamped your thighs around his face. They pressed against his cheeks, giving him a petulant look that didn’t match the rest of his expression. Blushing, humming, eyes half lidded in bliss. He looked intoxicated, but not on alcohol. 

With a smack, he pulled away, panting, his breath coming out in steamy puffs. Strands of your juices mingled with his saliva, tracing his lips. “I could get addicted to this,” He whispered huskily. “Could eat ya’ every day and never get tired of ya’.” He licked a broad stroke against you. “You’re so goddamn  _ delicious, _ ”

You sighed, catching your breath. “L--Likewise,” You lick your lips. “At this rate I’m gonna come before the main event,”

“You’re not alone, doll,” He sucked at your lips. “I’m on the verge of creamin’ my pants. Just wanna gobble you up ‘till you come right smack in my mouth,” He sighed, his breath skirting past your folds like a mockery of friction. “Then I’d come right then and there, and eat ya’ all over again ‘till my cock recovers. And then I’d give ya’ the poundin’ your sweet pussy deserves,”

“That’s not a--ah!--a half bad plan,”

The demon kissed you square in the dripping wet pussy. “Ya’ wanna come?”

“Yes,”

He growled. “Louder…”

“Yes!”

“Yes, louder…!”

“Please, Bendy, yes!!”

The corners of his mouth pulled into a ravenous grin. “Aw, fuck,” He buried his face into your pussy, his tongue diving in and wildly tasting anything it could reach. His nose pressed against your clit while he slurped up mouthful after mouthful of you. Your heat rose to burning, scorching, and you both  _ adored _ it. The knot in your stomach grew tighter and hotter and closer as he slurped up your arousal expelling liquid need. As your cries of pleasure went higher in pitch, Bendy’s technique fell into desperate, sloppy laps, like a starved man drinking the elixir of life. He devoured you like you were his last meal on this earth, and he savored every drop. Purring and slurping, he moaned into your folds, the vibrations filling you with bliss.

“O--Ohhh, Bendy, Bendy, I’m--I’m so close--!”

“C’mon, doll, come in my mouth, please, pretty please,” 

You ground your hips against his mouth, so sinfully skilled and passionate. He drove his tongue deep inside, and curled it back with animalistic dexterity. The tip found your g-spot and rubbed it ruthlessly. 

You wailed as your orgasm washed over you, as you arched your back. The coil in your gut burst, and your walls shuddered around Bendy’s tongue. Your juices squirted down his throat as he swallowed in ecstasy. His grip tightened on your ass, sure to leave behind bruises. He moaned long and hard as he used a finger to pinch your clit, milking out your orgasm. 

As your body came down from the high, Bendy pulled away, chin drenched in sweat and juices. He licked his lips as he gazed at how beautiful you looked; flushed red cheeks, breasts heaving with each breath, thousands drops of sweat glistening on your skin like iridescent pearls. He had never seen something so divine and gorgeous, and it took his breath away.

“H--Hey, ____?” He croaked. “How...how was that?”

You swallowed, then gasped for air. “That was...wow,” Your body went limp. “Did I...squirt?”

“Think so, and damn was it hot,” Bendy nuzzled your thigh. 

“Oh thank god, I thought I had peed in your face,”

“Even if ya’ did, I’d forgive ya’.” He placed a tender kiss to your other thigh.

You wiped the sweat off your brow. “Want me to finish you, too? You wrecked my pussy out of commission, but--”

Bendy shook his head. “Darlin’, your come alone was enough to tip me over the edge,”

“So you…?”

The demon stood, winching at his sore knees. A wet spot stained the front of his briefs. Your blush deepened at the thought that  _ you _ brought him to the brink. “I’d love another round, but my cock needs to take a breather, if that’s okay with you,”

You made grabby motions with your hands. Bendy complied, crawling up and giving you a kiss. His lips were covered in your juices, and you intertwined your tongue with his to taste more. 

He pulled away, whispering, “I love you so fucking much,”

“Love you right fucking back,” 

Stars lit up in his eyes, and he cuddled to your side, purring into your neck. He placed a palm over your tit and lazily squeezed it every once and awhile. Meanwhile you reached for the blankets and tugged them over your bodies. Then you closed your eyes as you both settled into a nap, awash in the afterglow. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be working on Ink's Anatomy. I'm supposed to be getting ready for my first day back in college.  
> Instead I do this.
> 
> Well, farts.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this at least ;)


End file.
